


Living Legends

by calenlily



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: “Get a load of your legacy, B.” Faith pulls a folded page from the pocket of her jacket and gestures vaguely with it. “You’ve got quite the reputation with the baby Slayers, you know.”
Relationships: Faith Lehane & Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Living Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Set some number of years post- _Chosen_ , possibly approaching modern day.
> 
> This was supposed to be pure silliness, but it kinda grew some feels along the way about what being a Slayer looks like in a post- _Chosen_ world and Buffy and Faith’s post-canon relationship.

A wave of whispers sweeps the room when they walk in. A whole world full of superheroes, and they are legends within it. As leaders of the active duty Slayers, Buffy and Faith are too busy to have much involvement with training the new girls, but the talk they give each graduating class is an annual event.

Afterwards, while Buffy meets with the instructors, Faith goes to mingle with the girls. Buffy is not so cut off as she once was, but the weight of responsibility lays heavy on her shoulders and she does not have her sister Slayer’s gift for making easy connections; Faith can play cool big sister (or maybe it’s closer to cool aunt these days), while Buffy herself is held in a certain awe, unable to drop the mantle of General. She tries not to resent it because she knows it’s part of what makes them such a good team.

*

Some hours later, Faith lets herself into Buffy’s room and sprawls across her space with an air of barely contained amusement.

“Get a load of your legacy, B.” The dark Slayer pulls a folded page from the pocket of her jacket and gestures vaguely with it. “You’ve got quite the reputation with the baby Slayers, you know.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call them that,” Buffy objects automatically. It’s an old argument. The moniker bothers her mostly because it feels too accurate.

They’ve done their best to eliminate the child soldier aspect. The Slayer Academy is a school, and its teen pupils spend as much time on math and history as on weapons training and ancient texts. They have time for shopping and dating and gossip. But the fact remains that from the moment a Slayer’s powers activate, they will never truly be civilians again, and sometimes when she looks over the sea of attentive faces all she can think is how they look younger every year.

“It’s just too rich,” Faith goes on, ignoring her complaint. “I mean, I gotta give it to you, you’ve probably kicked more ass than any Slayer in history. You’ve beaten a Hellgod, come back from the dead twice, told the Watchers’ Council where to stick it, and put an end to the ‘one girl in all the world’ BS. All that, and what are the newbies chattering about?”

Buffy raises an eyebrow expectantly, knowing Faith is going to tell her whether she wants to know or not. ...Just as soon as her sister Slayer gets her laughter under control.

Faith hands over the paper, and breaks into another laughing fit as Buffy unfolds it. It’s a crude likeness of herself, identifiable mostly by the blonde ponytail and scythe, under which the words are scrawled, “she protecc / she attacc / but most importantly / she fuck the vampires bacc”.

“Face it, B, you’re going down in history as the one with a taste for boinking the undead,” Faith crows.

Buffy crosses her arms and shoots the brunette a nonplussed look. It’s not _that_ funny. “Oh, really? Keep running your mouth, and we’ll see if a reputation for killing my second in command outweighs it.”

Faith only smirks at her, knowing there’s no substance to the threat. The days when they were genuinely at each other’s throats are far in the past. “I’m sure we could find a better way to give them something to talk about,” she suggests with a wink, because her fondness for flirtation and provocation is one thing it seems will never change.

“Keep dreaming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by a Discord convo about Buffy’s shippability featuring several hilarious cracks including the “she protecc” meme. First it had me cry-laughing, and then it got me thinking about Buffy’s reputation in pop-culture and in-universe.
> 
> You know there are baby Slayers maintaining irreverent Tumblr shrines to Buffy Summers and writing RPF about the Scoobies.


End file.
